Grab
A grab is the action in Super Smash Flash 2 of holding an opponent for a limited amount of time. The particularity of grab attacks is that they go through shields and beat any type of armor. Every character has a regular grab while some characters also have unique grabs called special grabs or command grabs. List of grabs Regular grab Performed by pressing the grab button or by shielding and pressing the attack button, regular grab is one of the basic moves each character has. When an opponent is grabbed, the grabbing character has the option to either pummel or throw the opponent. Grabs can easy lead to follow ups at lower percents, either through chain grabbing or some throws having low base knockback to set up for other attacks. At higher percents a grab can mean an easy KO for some characters with strong throws, such as and . The maximum amount of time the opponent is held depends on the percentage they are, with higher percent equating to more time. The opponent can also mash out of a grab by pressing any button, effectively reducing the grab time with each press. A grab release will occur if the grab time runs out. Variations A slight variation of the regular grab is called dash grab, which is simply performed by cancelling a dash with a grab. The character will slide a bit along with anyone who is caught. The distance of the slide is dependent on each characters dashing speed. At the current moment, Samus and are the only characters whose dash grab are different than their standing grab. Jump-cancelled grab is a similar technique performed by jumping and cancelling the jumpsquat frames with a grab. It can be used in conjunction with one's dash to make the character slide slightly further than with a dash grab. By pressing the opposite direction the character is dashing just before grabbing, they will perform a pivot grab, sliding in the original direction while grabbing in the opposite one. All these techniques are essential to perform some chain grabs. Tether grabs .]] Tether grabs are functionally the same as normal grabs on the ground, but have far more reach while having a lot more endlag if missed to compensate. Additionally they can be used in, both for recovery and as an attack. , and possess this type of grab. Initial grab range This list of characters grab ranges from longest to shortest. These are just estimates of a character's grab range and is subject to change. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # , Special grabs Special grabs or command grabs are special moves that function like grabs, sharing most of the main properties (such as bypassing shields). Additionally they can be also performed in the air, making them more versatile in some situations. These grabs are: * 's Haste. * 's Flying Slam. * 's Falcon Dive. * 's Instant Transmission * 's Inhale. ** Can also copy Luffy's Gum-Gum Rocket, Wario's Chomp, and Yoshi's Egg Lay. * 's Gum-Gum Rocket, Gum-Gum Pistol, and Gum-Gum Snap. * 's Sandgrab. * 's neutral and backwards Flowmotion. * ' Airlift. * 's Chomp. * 's Egg Lay. Angled grabs The angled grab is a -only technique. The player can angle both upwards and downwards, to an easier grab, for aerial opponents, however, both angles do not have the same range as the non-angled one, being longer, and thus, more laggier. It is also not so horizontal as the non-angled, giving the possibility of a non-angled grab be more useful for catching an aerial opponent than an angled one. Grab clank The grab clank, also referred to as the grab break, is a mechanic in which two characters attempt to grab each other at the same time. When this happens, neither of them will grab successfully and each will take 2% damage. Gallery In Smash Flash DOJO!!! Grab1.png|''Aha! You’re mine, now!'' Grab2.png|''Nothing you can do about this!'' Grab3.png|''You can throw them directly in front of you…'' Grab4.png|''…send them sailing above you…'' Grab5.png|''…toss them behind you…'' Grab6.png|''…or drive them into the ground!'' Screenshots Grab Angle 2.png|Chibi-Robo angling his grab up. Grab Angle 3.png|Chibi-Robo angling his grab down. Yoshi's grab.png| 's grab the opponent over his mouth. Trivia * and are the only characters to have different grab animations. Samus' standing grab has longer reach than all her other grabs, but it has noticeably more lag. Chibi-Robo can angle his grabs, and it has less lag. See also *Chain grab *Grab release Category:Attacks Category:Game controls Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series